


Nothing At All

by Catriana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, D/s, F/M, Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catriana/pseuds/Catriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he has to do is say just one word. Just one word and she'll give him what he wants. But what he really wants, what he really needs, is to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szajin-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Szajin-sama).



> The Naruto series belongs to Kishimoto. I claim/own nothing.

Sweat trickled down his skin, stinging the many red welts littering his entire body. Those were nothing compared to the heat on his ass, a throbbing pain that sent elicit shivers up his spine and to his groin with each beat. Still, the heat was making him mildly uncomfortable and he grunted, trying to shift into a better position.

Difficult, when his arms were tied behind his back by chakra-infused silk wraps. The fabric bit into his skin but still he persisted. His upper torso was also tied and with his legs somewhat tucked under him – feet also bound by silk – moving was bothersome. Eventually, he stopped, for it was only making the heat worse, and the sweat continued to slide, ticking and also bringing pain.

Of course, those were the least of his worries.

Blindfolded, he found his body was constantly tensing in anticipation of what was to come next. First had been the lashings, which had felt good to his cool body at the time. Then the paddle. His cock jumped at the memories of those heated blows, how fucking amazing it had felt. His Mistress had not been gentle tonight, for he had been particularly difficult today and She had shown Her displeasure at his defiance.

Now he was tied to the bed and for the past five minutes She had yet to do anything to him. She wasn’t even speaking, which was slowly bringing about anxiety and worry. Had he overstepped his bounds tonight? He licked his lips, wanting to call out to Her but pride kept the words at bay. She had not fully broken him, there would be no submission.

Yet. It was always just a matter of time.

He felt Her fingers dance along his skin finally, _finally_ , and let out a soft, appreciative moan. Ice cold hands slid down his burning chest, over thick thighs. She teased him, rubbing up and down around the area of his cock but never touching, never giving him even just the tiniest bit of relief. He wanted it, needed it, body ached for it, but he was still of right mind, so remained silent.

“All you have to do is say the words.” She purred, Her breath whispering along his engorged member, thick and strained from the cock ring encircling the base and his balls. When his jaw set She tsked lightly, sighing. “Such a stubborn pet I have.”

Nails raked down his chest and the shock of it caused him to cry out sharply, jerking in his restraints. Gritting his teeth, thrashed just a bit before letting out heavy breaths. She knew just how to make it hurt so good, his body wanted more. More pain, more pleasure, more sensation. The cry for sweet relief was growing stronger, but still he resisted. _Not yet. She hasn’t broken me yet._

Her warm, wet tongue began to trail up his abdomen to his chest, soothing the red welts She had just created on his otherwise perfect body. He shivered, making a noise similar to a grunt and a groan. Her hands had moved back down to his thighs, massaging sore muscles, still teasing the area around his genitals but never getting as close as he wanted. When he moved his hips in an effort to gain some friction to his aching member, She immediately sat back, touch abruptly ending. He fought the urge to whimper at the loss of contact, wanting his Mistresses attention.

All it would take was one word. One word and She would give him what he wanted. Instead, he turned his head away, hands tightening into fists. Another sigh.

“You’re forcing my hand, boy.” Her tone was stern, almost disappointed. Biting his lip, he squirmed, but didn’t give in. He didn’t want Her disappointed in him, but he was not one to give in so easily. A part of him wanted to explain that to Her, so that She wouldn’t be truly displeased, but his pride would not allow such weakness.

She had to _earn_ any begging from him.

His startled gasp filled the room when he felt Her cold, lubricated finger wiggle inside of him. Dread filled him as he realized what She was about to do. Was She really going to go this far?

“H-hime...” he finally spoke, his breaths coming out in short pants. His body felt like a taut spring, every inch of him highly sensitive. “Wait...” _Not that. Anything but that_.

“No.” Her voice was still stern and unyielding. “You need to learn some manners, pet.” Another finger slid inside, scissoring out slowly so as to stretch him. “I’m going to teach you how to beg, boy.”

He let out a low moan despite himself. Pre-cum dribbled down his dick and he trembled with eagerness at the promise. Never would he ever admit to it, but Her taking control, doing whatever She wanted to his body, _hurting_ him yet bringing so much pleasure...he thrived off of those sensations. Control had always been something he had to have, along with a goal and purpose. When it had been ripped from him, She had picked up the pieces and somehow, things led to this.

He wanted Her to make him beg. He wanted Her to make him lose the tight control that dominated him. When She did, when he was finally able to let go, those were the moments where he felt _free_. Free from everything that haunted and plagued him. Free to mind numbing bliss that made him forget everything beyond the fact that he was being completely and thoroughly fucked senseless.

The plug was inserted with ease, but he still shifted uncomfortably in his bonds. There was always the sense of discomfort at having something inserted up his ass, the feeling was simply too foreign. Then it moved, searching for just the right...

Entire body jerking, a hiss escaped from clenched teeth as She found his spot. The plug rubbed side to side along the small gland, causing his back to arch in response. Then came the click and vibrations shot through him like lighting. He cried out, body moving restlessly, straining against the bindings. It felt so good, too good, and he wanted to be inside of Her badly.

Breaths coming out of huffs, he tried once again to plead to Her in his way. “H-Hina...” Fuck, he couldn’t talk straight, She kept moving the plug just right along his G-spot, the vibrations sending wave after wave of tantalizing pleasure. “I need you, _hime..._ ”

He practically shouted when Her nails raked down his inner thighs and he spread his legs wider, hips thrusting into the air, desperately needing the friction denied to him. Now he was beginning to lose coherent thought as She lapped at the scratches, fingers still dancing along sensitive flesh, up his thighs and trailing along the underside of his aching member.

His entire body shook with pleasure when Her hand finally wrapped around his cock, already slick. Her thumb rubbed along the underside and up to the tip, sliding gently along the sensitive slit. Another click and the vibrations from the plug increased. She pumped faster, harder, and he rode Her hand shamelessly, eyes closing behind the blindfold, mouth agape as he moaned and whimpered wantonly. More. He needed more, oh fucking gods did he need more. She was stroking him just the way he liked it and with the cock ring he’d cum harder and longer, which was all the more...

“Hinata!” he practically snarled the words at Her as She abruptly stopped in Her ministrations just as he was getting close to the edge. Anger washed over him so hard he forgot himself, which was fine, for She had no qualms in reminding him.

“No, pet. That’s not what I want you to call me.”

The vibrations from the plug returned with a vengeance, almost at the max setting. Yes! That was what he wanted, now if She would just start stroking him again, or even jump ahead and fuck him, that would be wonderful.

She complied with the former, pumping him harder with longer strokes. His body moved with Her, thrashing, panting, biting the inside of his cheek until it bled to keep from giving Her what it was She wanted.

_More, please more._

But then She stopped right as his cock began to swell for his body to release, keeping him from release.

Then She did it again.

And again.

_And again._

He was lost in pleasure, his body’s discomfort at being tied in such a cramped manner discarded as She brought him to a point where he was practically sobbing for release. In between the torture were the scratches, the bites, the promises of precious release if he would just say the words.

How long the torment went on he knew not. All thought eventually left him, until there was nothing but feeling, nothing but wanting. Until he couldn’t understand why he didn’t just give Her what She wanted. It was so simple, just a few words and She would give him the pleasure he so desperately craved.

“H-Hina...” His voice was weak, shaky. She didn’t respond with words. Instead Her pace on his cock increased, the vibrations on his prostate became a little more intense. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He need her, craved Her so fucking badly, had to bury himself deep inside of Her right. The fuck. Now.

“I need you...” he begged. “ _Please_. I need more, please...”

But he had been defiant for too long, She would not accept the usual begging. “Please, what? What do you need from me, pet?”

He was about to reach his peak and She was going to stop, he knew it. Not again, no more, he couldn’t... “Please... _Mistress_. I need to be inside of you, I need you to fuck me. I need...” His back arched painfully “I need you so fucking much...please, Mistress...please fuck me.”

Something sharp pulled at his hair and he was brought up to Her. “You don’t deserve it.” Her voice was firm but still soft, a voice he loved more than he thought he would love anything. He was so glad he managed to get Her into their sick and twisted little game of Master and servant.

“I know. But please...” he tilted his head, lips brushing along Hers ever so gently. “Please, my Mistress...” his voice was husky and pure sin, the tone something his fangirls would only be able to dream about in their wildest fantasies and wet dreams.

He was _Hers_.

“That’s a good boy.” Her tongue darted out to mingle with his before She let him go. “But next time, I won’t be so forgiving.”

His shout of pleasure echoed off the walls as tight heat wrapped around his cock. She didn’t remove the plug but he didn’t care as hips moved and She began to ride him. Her hands had to clutch his shoulders as he bucked into Her almost wildly like an untamed beast. Each thrust was like heaven washing over him. His moans were loud, overshadowing Her lighter pants and whimpers. His mind was a complete blank slate, nothing but feeling as Her muscles massaged him in every pleasurable way imaginable repeatedly until he thought he would explode.

Then Her body stiffened and he couldn’t hold back as Her inner walls milked him. Stars burst behind his eyelids, white hot streaks of pure, raw, intense release wracked his body as he literally screamed Her name. The sensations felt never ending, just one long, shivering, mind numbing explosion of pleasure.

He was panting as his body finally settled and she was already moving. The cock ring was the first to go, to which his softening member was grateful for. Then she undid the bindings to his arms and legs, slowly stretching him back out and massaging his tense muscles. Last was the blind fold and as she did, her arms wrapped around him and he was lifted up to a sitting position.

“How are you feeling, Sasuke?” she asked as she tipped the glass of cool water to his lips. He drank slowly, his dark gaze on her the entire time. Her hair was tousled and she looked flushed and simply beautiful.

“Good.” He closed his eyes when she laid him back down, leaving for a moment to grab a wet cloth and clean the both of them. Silence was comfortable between them as he let her clean him up and feed him some fruit. When she finally joined him in bed, he wrapped his arms around her slender – and naked – frame, pulling her close.

His wife let out a happy sigh and snuggled closer, kissing the hollow of his throat. “I love you, Sasuke.” When she pulled his head down for a kiss he returned it eagerly, responding with actions what he couldn’t with words.

With her, and only with her, could he let himself go completely. Although he had been the one to talk her into Playing, she had quickly come around once she realized just how badly he needed the release only she could give. He loved her, trusted her with his being and she satisfied him, soothed him. Without her, he was nothing now.

Nothing at all.


End file.
